


Con le braccia conserte per scaldarci il cuore.

by firecat93



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Gennex - Freeform, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M, Song Lyrics, Urban Boyfriends, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: "Sei mio Alè?"Alex sorride."Sì."Or: la GrowingUpTogether!AU che nessuno mi ha chiesto ma che chiedevo io agli altri.Ovviamente Gennex.È la prima volta che scrivo una fic, date la colpa all'influenza.





	

## Felici che la vita si sia accorta di noi.

 

 

 

 

Erano cresciuti insieme.  
Stesso paese.  
Stessa via.  
Stessa scuola.  
Era cominciato tutto quando da bambini si erano fatti accompagnare lo stesso pomeriggio al parco vicino alle loro case.  
Le loro mamme si conoscevano di vista ma, anche se Alex lo vedeva spesso e lo conosceva come "il figlio della vicina", non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di salutarlo.  
Genn era un bambino strano.  
Sembrava camminasse costantemente sulle nuvole, guardava raramente dove metteva i piedi, naso in aria a guardare il cielo, e questo gli provocava numerose ginocchia sbucciate.   
In più sorrideva da solo.   
Guardava il cielo, gli alberi, i mattoni rossi della casa abbandonata lungo la loro via. E sorrideva.  
Alex era diverso, molto più pratico e coi piedi per terra fin da piccolo: gli piaceva giocare con gli altri e concentrarsi al massimo sull'attività che svolgeva.   
Alle elementari aveva ritrovato Genn in classe con lui, ma vedeva che non parlava spesso e non riusciva a collaborare attivamente nelle attività di gruppo, preferiva starsene in disparte e fare finta di partecipare.   
Quel ragazzo lo incuriosiva, facendo la stessa strada per tornare a casa poi, aveva avuto modo di vederlo camminare (e sorridere col naso per aria) molte volte, ritrovando in lui quella strana luce che vedeva affievolirsi in classe.   
Un pomeriggio poi cambiò qualcosa.   
Genn e Alex stavano tornando a casa come al solito, uno su un marciapiede e uno sull'altro, sempre paralleli, sempre distanti anni luce.   
Genn che guardava gli alberi e sorrideva e Alex che guardava lui e sorrideva di riflesso.  
A un certo punto il biondo si blocca.  
Si blocca anche Alex e spalanca gli occhi perché Genn smette di guardare in alto e sorridere e si gira verso di lui.   
Il bambino bruno si sente arrossire fino alle punte delle orecchie, colto in fallo nel fare qualcosa che non doveva.  
Ma cosa poi? Lo stava solo guardando. Invece di guardare la strada e le macchine e il cemento guardava Genn e sorrideva.   
Che c'è di male?  
Ma Genn forse non voleva essere guardato perché socchiude le labbra e spalanca gli occhi facendoli spalancare anche ad Alex.   
Si sente ridicolo, non fa altro che imitare le espressioni del biondo, queste sorta di _passeggiate strane_ , come le ha rinominate nella sua testa, dovevano rimanere un segreto.  
Per chi poi non è dato sapere.  
Genn camminava per tornare a casa, sorrideva e guardava in alto, Alex faceva la stessa strada e guardava lui. Punto.   
Ma oggi Genn si è fermato e lo sta guardando con gli occhi spalancati, la bocca socchiusa e Alex gli fa da specchio, ancora rosso in faccia.  
Ma poi Genn sorride.  
Sorride a _lui._  
Non agli alberi, non al cielo, non alla casa di mattoni rossi.   
Guarda da un lato all'altro della via e corre verso di lui con la cartella che sbatte a ogni falcata sulla sua schiena.  
Quasi lo urta quando arriva sul suo marciapiede ancora sorridendo, mostrando un sorriso bucato dalla caduta di un dente.   
Non lo ha mai visto così a scuola.  
Solo durante la _passeggiata strana._  
"Io sono Genn!" La sua voce non è mai stata così squillante in aula.  
"Alex."   
"Noi abitiamo vicino no? Facciamo la strada insieme!"   
Alex rimane interdetto. Non ha mai sentito parlare così a lungo quel bimbo magrolino. Ma si ritrova ad annuire.   
Che strada poi, abitavano entrambi talmente vicini a scuola che le loro mamme li facevano tornare da soli già in Prima.  
Ma se quella passeggiata è sempre sembrata lunghissima, quando Genn gli allunga la mano per farsela prendere, come ha sempre fatto suo papà quando lo accompagnava la mattina, Alex non esita a prendergliela e continuare a camminare.   
La _passeggiata_ adesso si è accorciata della metà.

 

Così tutti i giorni, la mattina lo accompagna il papà e il pomeriggio si ritrova mano nella mano con il biondino.   
E Genn _parla._  
Parla di continuo. Dei giochi che ha fatto con le sorelle, dei dischi che ascolta con il papà, dei biscotti che ha cucinato con la mamma.   
Alex sorride e annuisce mentre pensa che dovrà assolutamente chiedere alla maestra di sedersi accanto a Genn perché vuole vedere quella luce strana nei suoi gesti anche di giorno.   
La _passeggiata strana_ si è dimezzata da quando c'è Genn perché il tempo vola e Genn _parla_ e _ride_ e quando arrivano davanti a casa di Alex il suo sorriso si spegne, gli dà un'ultima stretta alla mano e la sfila appena in tempo prima che la signora Iodice apra la porta e sorrida a entrambi.   
"Ho parlato con tua mamma Genn, è vero che la strada fino a casa è molto breve, ma siamo felici che torniate insieme" dice.  
Genn mette su un sorriso di cortesia e annuisce, saluta entrambi con la mano e continua la camminata da solo fino al suo palazzo.

 

Le cose continuano così per un bel po', in aula Alex è seduto vicino a Genn ed è riuscito a tirar fuori quella _luce_ che vede solo durante la _passeggiata_ perché il biondino _parla e ride_ anche in aula.  
Le maestre lo considerano un grosso miglioramento, ma Alex lo considera un traguardo tutto personale, _io sono riuscito a farlo aprire così tanto_ pensa, gonfia il petto, _così tutti quanti potranno vedere la sua luce._  
Poi però si sgonfia come un palloncino.  
 _Ma la sua luce è mia. Lui è mio, nessuno lo può vedere come lo vedo io._  
Si spaventa da solo dei suoi pensieri e corre a stringere sotto il banco la mano del suo migliore amico.  
Genn si interrompe mentre seguiva il dettato della maestra e si gira verso di lui.   
Alex ha uno sguardo stralunato e il respiro affannoso ma Genn sembra capire.   
Ricambia la stretta della sua mano con più forza, con sguardo risoluto.   
Il battito del suo cuore rallenta e Alex sorride spontaneamente.  
Genn lo sa. Capisce tutto senza le parole.

 

Alex dopodiché si ritrova spesso ad avere questi pensieri ma ormai non gli fanno più paura, sembrano più la realtà dei fatti.   
Tornano sempre a casa mano nella mano finché un giorno vengono avvicinati da Edith, una loro compagna di classe, poco fuori dalla scuola.   
"Perché voi uscite sempre mano nella mano?"   
È passato qualche anno dalla Prima, in teoria non ci sarebbe più bisogno di farlo visto che il loro è un quartiere tranquillo e la scuola è come sempre vicina, ma Alex non ha mai sentito il bisogno di lasciare la mano al suo migliore amico, per questo.  
Alex si limita a guardarla male, pronto a trascinare via l'altro di lì.   
Non gli è mai piaciuta Edith, più che altro ora sembra una grossa _impicciona._  
Ma è Genn che lo sorprende.   
Sempre Genn.   
"Perché lui _è mio._ E io _sono suo._ "  
Edith appare stranita e offesa mentre corre a raggiungere la sorella che è passata a prenderla.  
Genn sembra compiaciuto e sorride tra sè.   
Alex è solo sconvolto.  
"Andiamo Alè?"   
Genn mentre lo guida verso la loro solita _passeggiata_ è l'immagine della serenità.

 

Hanno smesso di tenersi per mano.  
Ma non per volontà di Alex _seh._  
Fosse per lui non lascerebbe mai quella piccola mano ossuta, ma sono arrivati in Quinta e le Medie sono alle porte e semplicemente un giorno Genn invece di prendere la sua mano tesa, come al solito all'uscita della scuola, si è avviato verso la strada di casa loro ciarlando riguardo il vinile che ha trovato in soffitta insieme al papà, ignorando completamente le sue dita.  
Alex ha capito.   
Tra di loro si capiscono sempre.

Ciò non gli ha impedito la settimana seguente mentre era steso sul lettino di Genn di dire con gli occhi mezzi chiusi: "Sei sempre mio?"  
"Sì." Quello di Genn è un sussurro ma ad Alex basta.   
Dopo una settimana tormentata da incubi, da quella notte dorme serenamente.

 

Non è che non abbiano altri amici eh.  
Alex da quando sono alle Medie ha fatto amicizia con tutti i suoi compagni di calcetto e Genn con tutte le compagne di teatro.   
Se ci pensa Genn storce la bocca.  
C'è solo un'altro ragazzo che fa teatro con lui ma è chiaramente _frocio._  
Non che lui abbia pregiudizi eh.   
I suoi genitori l'hanno cresciuto bene.  
Ma insomma a scuola lo prendono in giro tutti perché è palese.  
Lui e le sue compagne di teatro no, neanche la squadra di Alex a dirla tutta.   
È il Capitano e decide lui tutto.  
Genn sorride. Anche i genitori di Alex l'hanno cresciuto bene.   
Però comunque a lui Jonah sta antipatico perché si atteggia troppo.   
"Hey."  
"Hey." È entrato nello spogliatoio della palestra, la squadra di Alex ha vinto, Genn ha seguito la partita dalle ringhiere perché a scuola non hanno dei veri e propri spalti.  
Non che gli interessi niente di calcio, suo padre è tipo da tennis e sua madre da giovane giocava a pallavolo al livello semi professionale, quindi di sport vedono solo quelli in casa.   
Genn comunque sa che Alex vuole che lui lo guardi.   
Non glielo ha mai detto ma lo _sa._  
Lo sa perché a: "Piaciuta la partita?" Alex non vuole un sì o un no. Vuole l'analisi di tutto, in particolar modo delle sue azioni migliori e degli eventuali goal.  
Così sorride e comincia.

È la prima festa a cui vanno in cui c'è alcool.   
Sono in Terza ed è pure strano.  
Nel paese le mamme tengono molto a non dare cattiva impressione di loro e della propria famiglia, ma la mamma di Jonah è sempre stata particolare.  
Lui e Genn sono diventati amici quando Genn gli ha chiesto spiegazioni riguardo l' _essere gay_ in Seconda, diciamo che è stata una _conversazione illuminante_.  
Hanno cominciato a passare molto tempo insieme solo dalla Terza in poi, si è aggiunta anche Ruth del club di arte a loro, ma Genn pensa che è solo perché sa che il suo migliore amico è Alex.   
Ancora non capisce se è perché Alex è il Capitano della squadra di calcetto o perché le piace veramente.  
Genn storce la bocca. Alex è un ananas.  
Non che sia un ananas, ma ci assomiglia.  
Sorride tra le luci stroboscopiche della saletta in affitto per il compleanno.  
Allunga le nocche fino a sfiorare quelle del suo migliore amico.   
_Alex è il suo ananas._

Il passaggio al liceo è stato traumatico.  
Principalmente perché Alex e Genn devono andare alle superiori in paesini diversi e non hanno più gli stessi orari nè prendono gli stessi mezzi.   
Certe volte Alex pensa che Genn se la cavi benissimo anche senza di lui, si sentono sempre meno per via dei compiti diversi e lo stress, ma insomma, abitano vicinissimi no? Perché Genn non lo va a trovare come faceva prima? Così senza avvisare, a qualsiasi orario, tanto ormai i rispettivi genitori hanno smesso di farsi domande su quel rapporto _strano._  
Così raccoglie tutto il suo coraggio, _ma quale coraggio, è di Genn che stiamo parlando, ti ha visto anche con i pantaloncini di calcio strappati sul sedere,_ e gli scrive.

 

**Sabato prossimo vieni a dormire da me? È tanto che non lo fai, manchi a Mr. Blue.**

 

Mr. Blue è un pupazzo che Alex ha vinto per Genn durante una fiera nel l'estate precedente.   
Erano andati con un gruppo misto tra compagni di scuola e compagni di piscina di Genn, e aveva visto questo leoncino spelacchiato con gli occhi blu che gli ha fatto subito pensare al suo migliore amico e si era immediatamente impegnato a cercare di vincerlo.  
Ancora dopo tre tentativi non riusciva a buttare giù l'ultima casella, ma il padrone della giostra ha acconsentito lo stesso a dargli il leoncino che Alex aveva subito dato a Genn con un sorriso sereno.   
"Mi ricordava te." E Genn era arrossito, ma non per qualcosa eh.  
"È proprio brutto e spelacchiato." E Alex si era un po' sgonfiato.  
Genn voleva picchiarsi da solo.   
Lui senso dell'umorismo zero.   
Doveva imparare a evitarselo.  
"Mi piace tantissimo!" Forse aveva esagerato con l'entusiasmo, ma Alex doveva vedere che era sincero.   
_Doveva._  
Alex si rilassa, _capisce. Sorride._  
"Se è brutto e spelacchiato ti somiglia!" E allora avevano cominciato a rincorrersi per tutta la fiera.

Alex si stende e prende in mano il leoncino. Lo aveva lui perché: " _Alè dai tienilo tu, facciamo che lo teniamo a turno, così avrò sempre la scusa per venire a casa tua e tu a casa mia_."   
Mr. Blue era diventato il loro modo di dirsi che si mancavano, che avevano qualcosa di cui parlare o semplicemente avevano voglia di vedersi.

 

Verrò sabato. Dì a Mr. Blue di non preoccuparsi troppo, domenica me lo porto con me ;)

**Perfetto :)**

 

Prima di sabato però successe che Genn scoprì che Ruth si stava sentendo con Alex da qualche mese. Lo seppe da altri, fonti estranee che non ha voluto specificare, non voleva essere lui a dare spiegazioni, era troppo arrabbiato semplicemente perché Alex non gliel'ha detto.   
Né gli ha detto di Sarah o di Rossa.   
Alex pensa che non gliel'ha detto perché non è importante e sono state cose passeggere ma Ruth effettivamente va avanti da un po'.  
Sabato Genn si presenta alla porta di casa Iodice con un volto impassibile ma Alex non ci pensa due volte ad abbracciarlo.  
Non erano persone molto _fisiche_ però qualche volta ci voleva eh.   
Ad Alex era mancato da morire.   
Genn rimane immobile sulla porta, poi lo scansa, saluta in maniera generale gli Iodice e sale le scale fino alla stanza dell'amico dove poi si gira e aspetta che uno sconvolto Alex lo raggiunga.  
"Perché non mi hai detto di Ruth?" Alex dopo un attimo di panico si riprende ed esce in fretta e furia una risposta: "Perché tu da un po' di tempo la odiavi!"   
Guardando il biasimo di Genn forse non è stata una risposta proprio geniale eh.  
"Ora me ne vado."   
No. Nononononono. _Panico._  
"No Genn aspetta, e Mr. Blue?"  
Lo sguardo del biondo si assottiglia ancora di più.   
Risposta sbagliata di nuovo.   
Genn fa nuovamente per andarsene ma Alex in uno scatto che lo coglie di sorpresa per primo, prende la mano di Genn e intreccia le dita con le sue. _Forte._  
"Resta."

Hanno passato il resto della sera nel letto a una piazza e mezzo del moro a parlare della poca importanza di Ruth, del loro improvviso allontanamento, mani intrecciate e visi vicini.  
Alle 3 di notte Genn non ce la fa più. Deve chiedere.   
"Sei sempre mio, Alè?"  
"Sempre."

Alex ha cominciato a notare qualcosa di diverso in lui. Nota cose che prima non c'erano, _o ci sono sempre state ma non è chiaro come siano passate inosservate fino ad ora._  
Tipo la risata di Genn.  
Fin da piccolo è sempre stato fiero del poter far ridere l'amico, considerando anche quanto era chiuso prima.  
Però adesso è squillante, la vorrebbe sentir suonare sempre, e vorrebbe essere _lui_ il motivo di quella risata.  
Quando sono soli fa di tutto per farla uscire, anche battute penose, pensa che Genn rida per pietà più che altro.  
"Sei proprio un ananas."  
Era diventata la frase preferita di Genn, Alex all'inizio si arrabbiava ma ora doveva aver capito il significato di quell'insulto apparente. _Doveva._

E quindi la _risata di Genn._  
Ma non era solo quello eh, magari!   
Gli occhi di Genn.  
Le mani di Genn.  
Le sue ginocchia spigolose che quando si dorme insieme fanno un male cane. Guai a svegliarlo però, a causa dei problemi scolastici che lo tengono spesso sveglio la notte, Genn ha sviluppato delle occhiaie perenni e Alex si sta dando da fare al riguardo.  
"Oltre il divano di casa mia ultimamente mi sento tranquillo a dormire solo da te, Alè."  
Quindi niente, ha parlato con sua mamma e Genn può venire quante volte vuole a dormire da lui.   
Più che una richiesta è stata un'imposizione ma vabbè.  
Perciò tutte le mattine da una settimana a questa parte si ritrova con una dolorosissima erezione mattutina e un Genn spalmato al suo fianco.  
Bene davvero.

Genn non si è mai interrogato sulla sua sessualità.   
A parte la _conversazione illuminante_ con Jonah in Seconda non ha più avuto modo di riflettere al riguardo perché non gli è mai piaciuto nessuno in particolare a parte Alè.   
Ha perfino pensato di essere strano o di avere problemi.  
Dopo essersi informato bene ha pure creduto per un periodo di essere asessuale o aromantico.   
Davvero non gliene fregava seriamente di nessuno a parte Alè.  
Quell' _a parte Alè_ però era cominciato a suonare fuori posto da un po' di tempo, sopratutto dopo che il sopracitato Alex ha cominciato a guardarlo _strano._  
 _Ma strano forte._  
Tipo imbambolato.   
I primi tempi aveva dato la colpa alla rottura con Ruth ma la cosa non reggeva dato che ormai era avvenuta mesi fa e Alex sembrava star perfettamente bene.   
Ma ora Alex lo guarda strano e Genn ha tutti questi pensieri altrettanto strani sul suo _migliore amico, ricordiamo eh Genn casomai ti sfugge,_ pensava e si mangiava le unghie per la tensione.

 

Max è il proprietario del _Narnia_.  
Il _Narnia_ è un bellissimo pub nel paese vicino, frequentato più che altro da universitari e giovani lavoratori, completamente a tema con il famoso ciclo di romanzi fantasy di C.S. Lewis.  
C'era perfino la neve finta per terra e un lampione vicino alla consolle.   
Sì perché Max era solito organizzare serate tra mini-live e mini-dj set di artisti esordienti nel suo locale, ma anche _secret concert_ nella parte vecchia del paese.   
Conosceva Genn a causa di suo padre, grande appassionato di musica, aveva invaso tutto il salotto di casa Raia tra cd e vinili accumulati nel corso di una vita.   
Quindi insomma, quando Max sapeva che l'artista che sarebbe venuto a suonare al _Narnia_ poteva interessare a Genn e Alex (era anche inutile provare a ritenerli enti separati) li avvisava subito.  
Avere i _Calcutta_ nel suo locale è stata una vera e propria botta di culo, molto più di quando venne _MERIFIORE_.   
L'affluenza quella sera era molto ampia come sperato, Max si sentiva responsabile e promotore della musica indie nella loro regione, sempre attento ai talenti da promuovere.   
Genn e Alex miracolosamente erano riusciti a arrivare vicino al palchetto, emozionantissimi.  
Al momento di C _osa mi manchi a fare_ successe qualcosa.

 

_E non mi importa se non mi ami più_   
_E non mi importa se non mi vuoi bene._   
_Dovrò soltanto reimparare a camminare._   
_Dovrò soltanto reimparare a camminare, se non ci sei tu._

 

Alex nel buio prende la mano di Genn e la stringe.  
Stavolta è diverso, Genn _lo sente._  
Sente tutte le _emozioni_ che si è ostinato a reprimere.  
Fino ad ora.   
Si gira verso Alex, ma lo trova già con lo sguardo su di lui.

 

_E allora dimmi che cosa mi manchi a fare._   
_Ti prego dimmi che cosa mi manchi a fare._   
_Tanto mi mancheresti lo stesso che cosa mi manchi a fare?_

 

Alex lo tira e si allontanano dal palco a spintoni. Qualcuno li rimprovera, _ragazzini in crisi ormonale,_ ma a loro non importa.

Sono fuori e l'aria fredda coglie di sorpresa entrambi.   
"Genn..."  
"Zitto."   
Alex si zittisce. Ha gli occhi spalancati e le mani sudate ma Genn non gliele lascia.   
Si avvicina al viso di Alex, il fiato che esce a nuvolette dalle loro bocche è l'unica barriera.

"Sei mio, Alè?"

Alex sorride.

"Sì."

**Author's Note:**

> Più di 3000 parole e neanche un bacio decente?  
> Ebbene sì.  
> Ho la febbre, le orecchie tappate, il naso che cola, ma ho fatto un sogno e ho scritto una fanfiction.  
> La mia prima fanfic in assoluto dopo anni che spero che qualcuno dei miei autori preferiti scriva sulle mie otp con i miei prompt, ho preso il telefono e ho scritto su Google: come pubblicare una fic.  
> Vabbè.  
> Non è betata, se ci sono degli orrori di grammatica siete pregati di farmelo notare, ho cercato di rileggerla ma tra i fumi dell'influenza non saprei.  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate


End file.
